Ark 12 Episode 26: Ehh adventures with Kakubo?
Guest_Vincent902: In a village just before the outskirts of the Onibi Wastelands, Kakubo was gathering Intel on a book of mystical spells of destruction. Only one source had knowledge. An elderly woman close to eighty years old told Kakubo about the book and its name “The book of Hakai” Kakubo wanted this book and the lady handed him a map for the quest. Kakubo was gathering supplies for his journey when he met up with his best-friend Jakkaru. Explaining his journey they set on for this adventure. Knowing very well what the dangers were. They reached the cave that they had been walking miles in search of. As they entered the entrance of the cave they noticed they many tunnels within the cave as was a million webs of thread. In the beginning Kakubo explained that this was a book guarded by Akasha a jorogumo queen and her million spider army. Now inside the cave they reach the first level of the system. Only to be stopped by hordes of spiders but not itty bitty spiders you can squish no. These spiders were the size of a police cruiser to the size of the human body and head. Kakubo used his many spells that he learned while Jakkaru used his swords. It was a long struggle as they had to fight through many spiders to get there prize as it was in the lowest part of the cave The Jorogumo Queen’s lair as it was the tomb of the mage who created the book of hakai. Slightly exhausted they kept fighting through spiders. Slicing and burning through the hundreds even the thousands. There were too many but they kept fighting. They could not risk getting bitten as they had no antidote to stop the poison. It was close to a hair if anyone got bit but no one did. They killed through five-hundred thousand of the nasty, disgusting and hideous spiders. They soon came to the final chamber not have killed all of the spiders but they made it to the Queens chambers where she laid in wait. The queen looked normal, like a normal female, except she was not human or normal. Tired they both were as she was energized and ready, we determined to win. We determined to not die in this situation. Kakubo went in with the first attack followed by Jakkaru. It was a long and fierce battle. The battled lasted nearly an hour but they had one. With their joint efforts and teamwork they killed Jorogumo Queen Akasha. And with it gained the book of hakai and the left arm of Akasha, looking into the book Kakubo was searching, seeing, and reading only to be upset with great fury. After long years the book has been worn down, the ink dried to only some letters visable while others were no longer readable. The book only contained fifteen spells but it was not all for nothing as they gained what they needed. When they collected both the book and the arm Kakubo was still happy as he was pissed. They left the queens chambers only to be stopped by the rigorous spiders still left. We both grinned to one another and went off. Jakkaru and Kakubo killed the whole lot of spiders. The rest of the five-hundred thousand spiders soon were no more as both these two had diminished them within mere moments. They left the cave shortly after and began walking through the Onibi Wasteland until they made it back to the village. They were tired and hungry, broke and unable to pay Kakubo bought both of them separate rooms for two nights each. Kakubo went to bed in his room while Jakkaru went to bed in his own room. They slept in there different beds and that was the end. Category:Ark 12